Alchemical Flame
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: To save a part of his dying friend, Alvin preformed Alchemy. Giving up a preice of himself. Can he handle the responsibilities of his new burden or will he crack under pressure


Alchemical Flame

* * *

I have been watching a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist and reading a lot of fan fiction. This will not be a crossover but more a chipmunk version of the story I read. I plan on this being my own story but with a similar storyline.

This will be an AUish fan fiction in where the chipmunks are Alchemist on the run sort of and Dave is chasing them. It will be Rated M because it's been a while since I wrote an M rated fan fiction

This will contain High Violence, Swearing, Yaoi Incestuous Pairing, Sex In Later Chapters, Gore, Mpreg and Death [No Major Characters]

Please rate and review because you guys are my fans and I love your input

* * *

Chapter 1 – Under The Fire

I felt the haze of bullets around me; I knew this was my only chance to save a part of her. I had promised Simon I'd keep her safe, I would have given my own life if I thought I could of saved her but I digress. I was not as skilled in Alchemy like Simon but I more relied on raw power and trial and error to get through, as dangerous as that was. I clapped my hands together; the familiar blue spark signalled that I had a chance to buy some time. I thrust my hands into the dirt; causing it rose up to form a sphere around me. I felt the attempts to penetrate the dirt bubble I had created; it shook me to the very core.

I prayed for Simon, Theodore and Nico to hurry up and rescue me. I looked down at Jenna, who lay dying in my arms. I felt helpless because I knew nothing short of Human Transmutation could save her, not that I had the power to perform such a feat anyway but I also really didn't have enough to give to appease the law of Equivalent Exchange. I felt hot tears run down my face as my hand rested on her stomach, the child inside kicking hard against my hand. I felt a wave of determination hit me, if I couldn't save her I'd at least save her child.

I pulled out a dagger from its sheath; the blade shone in what little light there was from small cracks forming in the sphere. I ran the blade across my palm, drawing blood from the now present gash. I used a mixture of blood and dirt to form both a transmutation circle on the ground around us and an Array on her stomach. I looked deep into her dying eyes; my heart sank as I saw the light staring to die in her eyes.

"I'm Sorry for breaking my promise Jenna" I said, my voice coming out as sort of a warble

"I know you tried your best Al, just please save my son" She said before she slid into the dark veil of death

I clapped my hands together, my one of my hands hitting the dirt while the other rested on her stomach. I saw the blue spark of normal alchemy change to a dark colour meaning I was getting into more forbidden alchemy. That's when I saw it, the gate and before it stood a white figure. I saw the figure had no other facial features other than a wide grinning mouth, this sent a shiver down my spine. I stood tall as soon as I saw Jenna's body lying behind the figure; I remembered what I had to do. I spoke to the figure, my voice sounded slightly broken but I managed to form the words I wanted

"Who are you?" I asked the white figure, who grinned even wider

"I am the truth young chipmunk but what is it you seek" I heard the figures was a mixture of a male and females voice

"Jenna's child, my Brothers son" I responded, the white figure simply beamed at me once again

"What are your offering for it" The figure asked

"Anything, I will not let the last remaining piece of my best friend die" I responded, trying to keep a stoic voice

"Well would you be willing to use your body to be the host for this child?" The figure asked, I was taken back by the question

"I am willing" I responded, determination in my voice

"Very well but will be taking a part of you before you go" The figure grinned as he said this

I felt my arm disintegrating into nothing, leaving a painful bloody stump, I felt like I wanted to pass out by the figure would let me. I felt the electric touch of the white figure; I felt his touch change my body in an indescribable way. I then felt as if I was being tossed out of the gate, now surrounded by the familiar sphere I had put up. I felt a blast as Simon and Nico blew a hole through the sphere; he looked shocked at the scene before him. I felt agonizing pain from the stump, it felt unbearable. I let out a pained whimper, trying to conserve my energy but I knew I didn't have much energy left.

"I'm so sorry Simon, I tried I swear I tried" I said, trying to push back tears

"Jenna? Oh my god" he said, crying hard "You promised Al"

"I tried everything to save her but I couldn't" I said, trying to remain conscious

"Al What happened to your arm?" he asked me, eyes wide as he noticed the bloody stump

"I used it as a sacrifice to save your son" I said with a sombre smile

"My son?" he asked, backing away from me with tears streaking his face

"She was pregnant," I stated

I heard the Ambulance Sirens; I couldn't bite back my tears any longer. I felt Simon's embrace, it felt comforting and that just what I needed at that moment. I felt my now swollen belly, I felt Simon's unborn child kicking me. I let out a yelp as I felt Simon bandage my wound the best he could, it was still bleeding but the bandage managed to stanch the bleed. I saw the flashing light and heard the EMT saying something but it was unclear all I knew was that I was in for a long night if anything

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, Simon standing by my side and the doctor at the end of my bed, they both had sad smiles on their faces but apart of me didn't want to accept that anything was wrong. I looked at Simon who gave me a reassuring pat before the doctor begin to speak

"Mr Seville, I was brought in on your case because it is rather odd. It would seem you are six months pregnant" I heard the doctor say, my face turning pale as I unconsciously clutched my stomach in fear he may be taken from me

"Don't worry Alvin, the doctor here is familiar with our work as alchemists and agree to keep this quiet" Simon reassured me but I couldn't fight the urge to puke

"It's strange that the baby survived such a transfer but they are perfectly healthy," The doctor said, handing me a sick bag as if he had picked up on my nausea

"What can you tell me about the baby or Alvin's condition?" Simon asked, looking at me in concern but also with a look of mourning on his face

"Alvin's body is adapting to the baby which is strange and the baby is adapting to Alvin" The doctor stated, looking through a clipboard

"Adapting how?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the doctor

"Your body is creating the necessary organs to hold and birth the child and the baby seems to be taking apart of Alvin into him making his yours and Alvin child as well as the mothers" the doctor said, this shocked us

"So it's my child as well?" I asked the doctor, who nodded back to me

"As for the missing limb, that can be replaced with an artificial limb such as the one I have in mind would be perfect for you" The doctor said, a smile on his face

"Perfect how?" Simon and I asked in unison

"We will be fitting you with Automail" The doctor said in a satisfied tone

"Automail?" We asked

"Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor Automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs." The doctor explained

"How does it work" Simon asked, fascinated by the concept

"Linked directly to the nervous system, an Automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain Automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions." The doctor said, losing me with the jargon I didn't understand

"Any drawbacks to having it" I asked, concerned it may harm me or the baby in anyway or hinder me

" Though arguably useful, the set of drawbacks unique to automotive prostheses is enough that many are loath to undergo the upgrade from standard prosthetic attachments. The installation process, which requires a specialist in bio-mechanical engineering (that is to say, both advanced mechanical engineering and surgical medicine), is understandably expensive and notably painful, as certain body parts must often be further amputated in order to accommodate new Automails properly and the sensitive nervous system registers all types of over-stimulation involved as intense pain. Those receiving Automail for the first time must also have each nerve painfully connected to a permanent housing system on the body, as well as have all the nerves connected simultaneously when the limb is later attached to the housing system. The recovery from surgery, including the period of time necessary to fully master the use of Automail limbs, is noted to take roughly three years on average (though full recoveries lasting as short as one year have been documented, and a recovery period as short as six months was stated as a possibility but was not confirmed) and even after such time, Automail prostheses must be meticulously maintained with regular oiling and frequent overhauls which necessitate that the automotive parts be disconnected from and then painfully reconnected to the nervous system in order to remain in proper working order.

Like wearers of normal prostheses, Automail users are subject to various aches and pains resulting from drastic changes in barometric pressure, however another drawback to full steel limbs are the adverse effects, which occur, in extreme conditions such as heat and cold. In extremely high temperatures, the metals - which conduct and retain heat, induce great deals of discomfort to the user, who must remain with a heated metal object grafted to the skin; and in extremely cold temperatures, the cold conducting metals cause standard oils to cease functioning as well as expedite frostbite damage to the connecting tissue." The doctor said, causing me to frown but I perked at the thought of having cool looking Armour

"When can we get it installed" I asked, resting my remaining hand on my stomach " As long as it doesn't hurt the baby"

Simon smiled at me, he knew how protective I get over my family and he knew I'd make a great daddy for his child. I was chatting with the doctor but I could seem Simon watching me as if he were thinking. I new something was on his mind so I decided to ask

"What's on your mind, Si" I ask him, snapping him out of his trance

"Just how great a daddy you would be for little Ben"

"Ben, Seriously?" I said, giving him a strange look

"What would you name him and no you can't name him Alvin Jr" Simon countered back

"I was thinking something more like Dean or Cas"

" I like the name Dean"

"Good then it's settled, we are naming him Dean Vinny Seville" I said, Patting my belly gently

"You're putting mum's name as his middle name?" Simon said, raising his eyebrows

"I hope you don't mind," I said, feeling my face grow warm

"I love it" Simon said with a smile


End file.
